


Full Load

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Series: Sarcastic drabbles are my only defense. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Stiles inability to speak around Derek, foot in mouth a novel by Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: A @Sterekdrabbles prompt fill for the words; metal, fill and ash.





	Full Load

Stiles visits the laundromat on a Sunday morning; it’s quiet then.

He’s scrubbing a stain from his metal tee when the door opens.

He peers over, shocked to see Derek Hale from school, covered from head to toe, in ash.

“Dude, you okay?”

Derek stalks toward him, pulling his tee-shirt off and unzipping his jeans while Stiles stands frozen to the spot.

“Have you got a full load?” Derek grunts, removing his jeans and socks.

Not for long, Stiles thinks, memorising Derek’s abs and the bulge in his jocks.

“Nah, fill me, err.. it up,” he chokes. Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll post my other drabbles across from time to time and add to this collection.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. If you want to come and find me on Tumblr I'm @mylittleshipgoestoot


End file.
